


Flutter

by Berena_loveislove



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berena_loveislove/pseuds/Berena_loveislove
Summary: Bernie Wolfe is happy with her life. She feels they are the ultimate couple- they compliment each others lifestyles completely. They are back equals when it comes to ambitions, prestige, looks and success. What more could she possibly want?Until, one night when an encounter in a lift leaves her with a flutter and Bernie is forced to reconsider the meaning of life- what does she really want?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been something I've been working on for quite a while. Hope you really enjoy it. Feel free to give me your opinions :)

‘Alex, is the covering of my hands completely necessary?’  
‘One hundred percent Bern.’

‘But Alex, you know I hate surprises.’

‘You’ll like this one trust me’

‘Trust you? Never, I trust no one, you know that’

‘I know that Bern, but I know you will like this. You’ve been hinting for long enough…’

‘You mean…’

‘Yep’

Alex removed her hands from around Bernie’s eyes, and watched the smile spread as wide as her face. Her girlfriend had been dropping subtle hints for the best part of three months and Alex had used the day she went away for a month to present Bernie with the sports car. 

‘I love it!’

‘You’ve been dropping hints for weeks Bern, I thought about time to honour them. I am not going to be here for a month at the end of the day’

‘This is a going away present from you? Alex, you’re the best.’

‘I have my moments’

‘That you do’

Alex held out her pinky finger and Bernie linked it. Neither one of them was big in sentimentality and displays of affection. Linking fingers was as close as they had ever come to being ‘out and proud’. Bernie’s brother Cameron used the phrase a lot- he seemed to associate being gay with making a loud spectacle. He was so immature at times- Bernie had never been one for making a big fuss, even before she had come out to her family. She had however, always known what she wanted and done whatever she needed to make it happen. 

Even when it came to her relationship with Alex, she had heard of her and was aware of the circles she moved in. So, at a networking event for both of the companies they worked for, Bernie had turned up uninvited just to meet Alex. In her eyes, Alex was the ideal person for her. She was striking, successful, independent, came from a wealthy family. They were equals in terms of their ambitions, successes and ideals. What else could she need?

Four years down the line, Alex was spending more time away from home for the work. As a training manager at a law firm, Alex was forever being sent to the overseas offices and was dedicated to her job. It was her top priority and Bernie respected that. She had her hands full with her job- she was a divorce lawyer and she was constantly working late or being called in to deal with an unexpected problem with one of her many ongoing cases. She had grown tired of her 4x4 and had been dropping hints about needing to ‘downsize’ for a while. She knew Alex would pick on them eventually- she always felt a bit guilty about leaving Bernie, but her job came first. 

‘So… good surprise?’

‘It was, you were right’

‘Want to take it for a test drive?’

‘Yes!’

‘I won’t be here when you get back… earlier flight. Hong Kong is expecting me this evening, so I have to go… like five minutes ago’

‘Al, it’s completely fine I get it. Have fun! And don’t forget to send me lots of photos of the view!’

‘Don’t I always?’

Bernie grinned at Alex and jumped in the car. Alex watched her speed away, smiling. She turned away and headed back towards the flats, where she and Bernie stayed in the penthouse. She saw her neighbour Morven, heading out of the flats. She was a nice woman, not in the same league as herself and Bernie but she was a remedial success. 

‘Hey Morven, how’s things?’

‘Okay thanks, you?’

‘Off away on business again.’

‘Ouch, where to this time?’

‘Hong Kong’

‘Lucky!’

‘Where are you off to?’

‘Have a masquerade party tonight. A friend has just got engaged to his partner. I’m just off to pick up my dress and my friend. She needs a bit of help in the glamour department; she’s always in her smarts’

‘What does she do?’

‘She’s a teacher. She absolutely loves it’

‘Oh… well I hope you have a good night’

‘Thanks Alex. Enjoy your trip’

‘I will, thanks.’

Morven got into her small mini cooper patterned and drove off towards the other side of town where her friend lived. They hadn’t seen each other in a while, but they’d been friends throughout university, and as their two other best friends had finally made honest men of each other, she was looking forward to a night off from her job and seeing her friends for a catch up and more importantly wine!

The only thing she was worried about was her Serena. She was going to give her a makeover so spectacular even she wouldn’t recognise herself. Her mask would help her escape her strict teacher persona for a night, and be someone different- to live dangerously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, been a while... hoping everyone likes this chapter. Feedback welcome....

'Morven, why have you got that tub of body glitter? I hope very much its for you, and not for me'

'Why on earth would I want to wear body glitter with a silver dress? I'd look like I was trying too hard!'

'Sure, we don't want people thinking you've tried too hard! That would be such a travesty...!' Serena eyed up Morven's floor length silver off the shoulder dress. On its own it wouldn't have been that bad, but with the bright silver crystalled mask, silver sandals and diamante encrusted clutch bag, Morven would definitely been seen as trying too hard. She had just better hope there were no magpies at the ball tonight as they would have a field day if they saw her!

'It's for you, you wally. You need something to elevate that tired dress of yours!'

'I'm going for the simple and classy look...'

'That is the same dress you wore to Jasmine's 30th three years ago! Don't you own anything else?'

'Funnily enough, as a teacher I don't have time for dressing up!

'No work talk, that is the most important for tonight!. And the dress is nice enough, but I want you looking glam for the boys.'

'Fletch and Raf aren't going to care what I'm wearing Morven, this evening is about them anyway, not me!'

'But there might be some of their fit nurse mates. I want us looking glam, you never know, you might mean the woman of your dreams tonight!'

'I'm yet to believe in fate or destiny. There is someone out there who you meet, but can't have everything so you settle. Thats what life is about, compromises'

'Serena Campbell, stop with the defeatist attitude. The woman of your dreams is out there, and I fully believe that you will meet her tonight. Remember what Fletch said? You know you meet the one when you get flutters, like he does with Raf' '

Ahhh.... rubbish'

'Stop that.... now I've bought you some new accessories for that white dress, going for more of a fairy look I think!'

Serena's eyebrows raised so much that Morven was afraid they would disappear off her head completley. Laughing, she reached over to the sofa and handed Serena a bag. 'What's this?'

'Will you stop being so defeatist and just enjoy yourself for one night. I haven't seen you for nearly a year and our best friends from school are finally making honest men of each other. Come on, dress up and have fun!'

'Dressing up and enjoying myself I don't have a.... oh!'

Serena was lost for words as she pulled out the gold wrap from its tissue paper. It caught the light and shimmered in Serena's hands, and as she held it up to examine it, she could see it was patterned with stars. The loss of words continued as she opened a box and pulled out the gold mask, encrusted with sequins.

'My, my. Serena Wendy Campbell lost for words. That is something I never thought I would see! You like them I take it?'

'I love them. But why the mask?'

'I forgot to mention that tiny detail! It's a masquerade party!'

'As in... masks?'

'That's why they are usually called masquerade parties Serena... clue in the name! Call yourself a teacher!'

'I'm sorry, I'm going to look like something from Ancient Egypt.... is that why you bought the body powder? '

'I was kidding about the fairy look, I was thinking more of a goddess feel... if you're up for it'

'It doesn't look like I have much choice really does it?'

'Is that a yes?'

'Get on with it before I change my mind....'

'You're the best!'

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'Christ, I don't look like myself do I?'

'That's the whole point Serena. Are you sure you've been a teacher all this time and not just pretending?'

Serena quelled Morven into silence with a lapse into her strict teacher face. This was the face she used when her pupils refused to listen to her. But then, she looked at herself again in the mirror, and her face softened. The body paint that Morven had brought glittered on her skin like she was dripping with stars from the sky. Her white dress was and understated but the added touches from Morven had made her look like a Egyptian queen. Her hair was swept up on top of her head in a clip, showing off her long neck. She could feel the wrap against her neck and it looked brilliant. She really didn't recognise herself, and all of the Egyptians she loved teaching her children at school... now she looked like one. The gold belt against her dress was the finishing touch, the sparkles on the belt made the dress look a lot more expensive than it was

'Wow...'

'It isn't about what you wear, it's about how you wear what you have, and also what you pair it with. Remember that'

'I will'

'You look amazing Serena, now we had better get going. Taxi will be here any minute.'

Serena was still in shock at her transformation and nodded dumbfounded. She grabbed her clutch bag (simple and white) and followed Morven outside the flat before she realised she'd left her mask.

'My mask....'

'Look, I'll go and wait for the taxi so no-one gets it. You meet me outside when you're done ok? Just lock the door behind you, the catch is on anyway.'

Morven ran off to catch the lift down while Serena ran back to get her mask. It was on the side in the bathroom. She decided to put it on there and then, she thought she looked amazing but wanted to be someone different and play a mysterious character for once. She caught sight of herself as she left the flat and forgot for a second it was reflection she was staring at. Double checking the door was shut, she turned on her heel and went to the end of the corridor to get the lift.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bernie got into the lift at the top of the building. She couldn't resist going to see her new favourite toy again, she wanted to get out on the motorway and see what it was made of. She smiled to herself as she rode down the lift to the 4th floor where it stopped and Bernie was joined in the lift.

'Evening...' the newcomer smiled at Bernie, but Bernie was too busy looking at what she was wearing.

'Fancy dress party?'

'Not quite. Best friends have finally got engaged. They're having an engagement party and its masquerade theme. Don't ask about the costume, was not my idea'

'Whoever's idea it was knows you very well. You look amazing.'

Serena was about to reply when the lift suddenly plunged into darkness. The lights burst back on after a second, and then off again.

'What's' happening?' Bernie could hear the fear in the other woman's voice but said nothing as it was nothing to do with her. She gripped the sides of the lift and counted to 10, closing her eyes. The lift stopped suddenly and she forced herself to open her eyes. The lights were off but she could see the sparkles of the other woman's mask and wrap next to her.

'Are you alright?'

'I... I think so'

'That was scary.'

'You sounded scared'

'I wasn't the one gripping the side of the lift. Are you sure you're okay?'

Bernie looked in the direction of her companions voice just as the lights came back on in the lift. They were pressed together,Bernie could suddenly feel the woman's breath on hers, and as she caught her eye, something changed. Before they both knew it, they were kissing, pressed together in the corner of the lift. It seemed like an eternity, but only a second later, the lift began to move again, and when it reached the ground floor, the bell sounded and the doors slid open. That brought Bernie to her senses and she pulled back guiltily, running away. Serena stared after her- maybe she should listen to her friends after all. The woman of her dreams, and a flutter.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is loosely based on an American movie 'A Christmas Kiss'


End file.
